


Lucky Shirt

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speeds borrows Horatio's lucky shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Shirt

Speed walked into the closet looking for a shirt he could slip on in a hurry and still be acceptable at the posh restaurant Horatio was taking him to. He had only a few good shirts and had worn them all at some point in their relationship.

He knew that he and Horatio were the same size, so he perused Horatio's shirts. His fingers hit the purple shirt Horatio had worn the day he had taken on the sniper. It was silk. It felt cool and smooth to the touch.

They referred to it as Horatio's lucky shirt since he survived being sniper bait that day two years before. That was also the day that the redhead had found the courage to ask Speed out on their first date. Horatio rarely wore it holding onto it as a memento.

The imp inside of the brunette had pulled it from the hanger and was slipping it on just as he heard footsteps enter their bedroom.

"Speed, are you ready?" Horatio asked as he stopped in the doorway of the closet.

Speed gulped and turned around. "Horatio...I'm sorry..."

Horatio smiled.

"It's okay," Horatio reassured his lover. He walked up to Speed. He slowly button the shirt teasing the skin underneath in the process. "It looks good on you."

"It does?" Speed breathed.

"Yes," Horatio replied. He cupped his lover's newly shaved yet still scruffy cheeks. He leaned in and drew Speed's mouth into a searing kiss.

Speed moaned into the kiss while knotting his hands into Horatio's jacket and pulling the redhead closer.

Horatio's broke the kiss. "If we don't get a move on," he said as he tried to calm his desire. "We'll be late."

"We can't have that," Speed teased.

"No, we can't."

Speed followed Horatio into the garage and slid into Horatio's Mustang. They rode to the restaurant in companionable silence.

Before they entered the restaurant Speed stopped Horatio. "Are you certain you don't mind me wearing your lucky shirt?"

"I am," Horatio answered. "Besides, I get the pleasure of taking it off of you later."

Speed shivered at the undisguised lust he heard in the older man's voice. "Lucky, lucky, lucky," he murmured as he followed his lover inside.


End file.
